


A Gentle Hand

by Spoonsandthings14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hell, Trauma, recovering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsandthings14/pseuds/Spoonsandthings14
Summary: A sort of 13x17 coda, Sam helps an injured Gabriel after he returns from Asmodeus’ capture





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems repetitive but after 13x17 I couldn't help myself

Sam sighed, running a hand over his face as he cautiously walked around the riff Ketch and his brother had disappeared into only moments before. He shouldn’t have let Dean go, not alone—or rather with Ketch but it wasn’t like that was much better. Another sigh escaped his lips. There wasn’t anything else he could have done, that he knew. His eyes fell to the ‘busted up Archangel’ huddled in the chair. Sure, Gabriel and he had had their differences but he had to admit that the sight before him broke his heart. The figure before him wore the same face as the angel he once knew, give or take a few wounds, but the snarky confident man he remembered was curled up in a fetal position, making himself as small as he could manage. His eyes would dart about the room periodically, frantically, and he would flinch at any sudden movement or touch. Sam knew the feeling. He knew what is felt like to be dragged to the surface after years of pain, how everything seemed brighter and louder. He remembered the overwhelming fear that consumed him. Chuck, what had Asmodeus done to him? Sam cleared his throat, trying to shake the thoughts from his head, and sat down opposite Gabriel. Gabriel flinched as he did so, pulling his legs in tighter. His ears perked up as a small clang emanated from the circular tin Sam had placed on the table beside the wire cutters and stitches he had painstakingly pulled from his lips. 

“Hey, Gabriel, it’s alright,” Sam tried to soothe him after seeing how big his eyes got, “It’s salve, you know, for your lips,” He wasn’t sure Gabriel even heard him. If he did, he showed no sign of it, “It will help them heal,” Sam tried to further explain. After a moment of silence, Gabriel’s panicked expression seemed to lessen and his grip on the legs loosened ever so slightly. Sam slowly removed the lid and dipped two of his fingers in the salve. He held his other hand up as he moved his fingers carefully to Gabriel’s lips. Gabriel’s eyes watched them and a flash of panic shown in their whiskey hue but he didn’t move. Sam lightly spread the salve over his lips, whispering a quick sorry when Gabriel flinched in pain. When he was satisfied, Sam wiped the remainder of the salve on his pants and returned the lid on the tin. 

“Gabriel,” Sam’s voice cracked slightly, “What happened to you, man?” There was no response. Sam sighed again and got up from his chair, too quickly. Gabriel jumped at his action and Sam held his hands up once more, “Sorry, everything is fine.” Sam reached out his hand to place it on Gabriel's arm but he pulled back quickly at the touch, turning his head up at Sam, his eyes wild with fear, “Woe, Gabe,” he said in defense, trying his best to make his voice soft and non-threatening, “I’ve set up a room for you down the hall. It’s more comfortable than this chair. I promise.” He, ever so slowly, placed his hand on Gabriel’s arm again. He flinched but he didn’t pull away. He allowed Sam to guide him out of the chair and down the hall. Even when he was standing, he still seemed to pull himself in. He walked hunched over but that wasn’t it entirely. He seemed like who he was, who he truly was, was buried deep inside. 

The room wasn’t anything grand but Sam hoped it would do. He had made the bed and the room was empty other than a dresser and a small table. No, it wasn’t homey by any means but it sure did beat a cell in a dungeon. Sam let go of Gabriel’s arm and the angel just stood there in the center of the room, eyes darting everywhere. Sam wondered what was going on in his head. Did he understand that this was his room? Did he understand that he was safe? 

“Look, ugh, Gabriel,” Sam spoke from the doorway and the archangel turned quickly to look at him, “Um, this is your room,” Sam gestured around to the space, “I’m gonna close the door and step out but,” Sam closed the door with him behind it only to open it again and step through, “I want you to see that the door isn’t locked. You are not a prisoner. You are safe now,” His eyes pleaded with the angel to understand but there was no sign of recognition in his eyes so Sam retreated from the room, closing the door as silently as he could behind him. After he was well out of earshot from the door, Sam plucked out his phone and dialed Cas. 

“Hello, Sam,” came the gruff voice on the other end of the line

“Ugh, Hey Cas.”

“Is everything alright?” Cas always assumed something was wrong when he called him but to be fair he was right more often than not. 

“Not exactly, um, Ketch showed up he had...He had Gabriel with him.”

“Gabriel?” The word came out of Cas’s mouth like a question, “No, that can’t be, my brother is dead Sam,” there was just a hint of sorrow in his tone but it was masked mostly by confusion.

“That’s what me and Dean thought to but apparently we were wrong.”

“May I speak with Dean?” Oh crap, Sam coughed slightly into the phone. 

“Ugh, Dean opened the riff and went through with Ketch.”

“What?” Cas was angry as he bit out the word. He mumbled something but Sam couldn’t quite make out what it was, “I’ll be there in,” there was a slight pause and Sam imagined the circular loading signal on a computer, “6 hours, give or take 17 minutes,” With that he hung up and Sam walked into his room and ducked under his bed. He pulled out a dark red blanket. He had found it at a Goodwill a while back and decided to buy it. They didn’t have many luxuries in their lives, so why not buy a soft blanket when you find one? After the short walk down the hall (Sam had wanted Gabriel close to his room in case anything went wrong) he found himself knocking on Gabriel’s door. He tried to knock gently but he was sure, even though he couldn’t see him, that Gabriel had jumped at the noise. There was no answer. Sam laughed at himself, of course, there was no answer. Sam opened the door, the blanket tucked under his arm, and his eyes fell to Gabriel, curled up in the fetal position on the floor next to the dresser. His heart sank again. 

“Gabriel,” the angel kept his intense gaze forward, staring at nothing at the foot of the bed as Sam made his way to stand beside him, “I thought you might want this,” Sam tentatively held out the blanket but Gabriel still didn’t recognize him, “Alright, I’m just,” Sam placed the blanket on the floor next to Gabriel, cringing when Gabriel flinched, “I’m just down the hall if you need me,” WIth that, Sam made his way out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And you just let Dean go through the rift alone?” Cas questioned him, his tone bitter and thoroughly condescending. 

“ Ketch went with him,” Sam tried to argue but Cas through his hands up

“Cause that makes it so much better.”

“Look Cas, I don’t like it either but we have other things to deal with. Dean can take care of himself, you know that” They had stopped in front of Gabriel’s door. After he had tried to give him the blanket, Sam decided it was probably best if he left him alone for a while, until Cas got there at least. Castiel gave a reluctant nod and Sam opened the door with his hand that wasn’t holding the plate of food he has brought for Gabriel. He wasn’t sure if Gabriel needed to eat but when Castiel had lost his grace he had needed basic human necessities. Even if Gabriel still retained some of his grace, the food could help. That familiar pang in his heart set within him as he looked at Gabriel, still in the same position he was in hours before. Castiel’s frustrated expression had turned to one of sorrow as he looked from Gabriel to Sam.

“Sam. you didn’t tell me it was this bad.”

“Well, years in torture and solitude with Asmodeus draining his grace-” He stopped talking as Cas made his way to Gabriel with Sam quickly behind him. He set the food on top of the dresser and leaned down to take Gabriel by the arm, “Gabriel,” panic once again overtook Gabriel as he pulled back from Sam, turning his eyes to him frantically, ready to defend himself, “woe,” Sam held his hands up again, “We just want to get you to the bed,” This time Gabriel allowed Sam and Cas to guide him up onto the mattress. Sam could feel Gabriel shaking under his grasp. 

“Gabriel,” it was Cas who spoke this time as he waited for a response. Sam gave Cas a consoling smile when Gabriel didn’t respond or acknowledge him. Cas lifted placed his hands on Gabriel’s head and to Sam’s surprise he didn’t flinch or pull away. Cas closed his eyes, trying to concentrate but after a moment he pulled his hands back with a frustrated groan, “I can’t heal him, Sam. He is blocking me. I’m not sure he means to but I can’t get through.” Sam nodded and walked to the plate of food he had left on the dresser. They were only heated up fries from the night before but he figured something is better than nothing and fries would probably be easier to eat.

“I don’t think he’ll want the food,” Castiel decided, his eyes still fixed on Gabriel. Sam paused and pulled his hand away from the plate. He wasn’t sure what he was planning on doing, feeding him maybe. 

“Well, I’ll leave it here anyway,” Sam stated and walked back to the open door with Castiel behind him. He gave a small to Gabriel, not that he noticed, before leaving once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“I’m not sure how to help,” Castiel offered up, in his usual mechanical tone, however, that hint of frustration and sadness was still very prevalent.

“Well, that makes two of us,” Sam had no idea what to do. This wasn’t his brother, hell Gabriel wasn’t even human. He didn’t know how to comfort him, how to help him. He was beginning to grow frustrated. Things being out of their control was nothing new to Sam but with his mother, Jack, and Dean in another universe and a broken Archangel he desperately wanted to help in the bunker, it was enough to get to him. Without another word to Cas, Sam pushed himself up from where he sat and made his way to his room. Rummaging through his sparse, flannel filled, wardrobe, he managed to find an older shirt of his from before he left for college. It was Dean’s shirt at one point, but their clothes often got mixed up until it was just considered both of theirs. Sam wasn’t sure why he still had it. It didn't fit either of them anymore but it would work nicely for Gabe. Sam found a pair of Dean’s sweatpants before walking back to Gabriel’s room. Just as he reached for the door, a blinding light shown from beneath the doorway. 

“Cas,” Sam yelled, watching the light fade. He waited until the angel was beside him before venturing in, “Gabe, what’s goi-” Sam’s question trailed off as he looked around the room at the Enochian letters that were covering them. Gabriel still sat in the same position of the bed, eyes forward as usual, “Cas, what is this,” Castiel was eyeing the markings, carefully, before turning to Sam.

“Enochian, his story,” He explained to Sam, “I think he’s trying to tell us who he is or remind himself.” Sam placed the clothes beside Gabriel on the bed and knelt before him.

“Gabriel, we know who you are, don’t you remember me. I’m Sam Winchester. You sent my brother Dean a video after you supposedly died. You helped us but your brother Lucifer back in the cage.”

“Sam, he doesn’t-”

“I know,” Sam cut him off, still kneeling. He couldn’t help that his voice broke as he did so and he knew Castiel had noticed, “I’m just gonna...I’m just gonna talk to him for a bit, Cas, then maybe we can see if there is something in the library or the archives that could help us,” Castiel shifted where he stood but didn’t move, “besides, someone should keep an eye on the rift,” Castiel nodded and Sam listened to his footsteps retreating down the hall as he got to his feet. 

“Gabriel, I know how this feels. I know what’s it’s like to be hauled up from hell after,” Sam caught himself, mentioning specifics were far from a good idea right now, “all of that but you are safe now. I know it may not seem real but I’m real and we need you man,” Sam tried to lower his voice but he was getting passionate, trying with everything to get through to him, “Your family needs you, your nephew Jack needs you. Gabriel,” Sam’s voice cracked again, he was pleading, he knew that but he didn’t care, “I need you.” Sam let the words hang in the air but no response came. Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face as he turned to face the door. Just as he stepped over the threshold he heard a rustle of the sheets.

“How sappy of you, Sammy,” came the hoarse voice from behind him. It cracked and faltered in places, and Sam smiled wide as he turned to face the angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a short second part. I’m thinking about maybe adding other parts. Let me know if anyone would be interested in me continuing this

Hope. That was how Sam described this feeling. He knew not to jump in, not to get lost in it but it was there and it was needed. Gabriel hadn’t spoken since then. He had returned to his staring, his silence. It was like, for a second, the had returned but Sam knew it wasn’t a switch. He still flinched at loud sounds and movement but there was something more at ease about him when Sam was there. He didn’t pull away the next time Sam laid a hand on his arm. Cas peeked into his room here and there but mostly he helped Sam pour over the books in the library, helping to keep an eye on the rift at the same time. Cas was worried, Sam could tell and he was worried too. Dean and Ketch should be coming through soon and if they didn’t well, Sam could hardly entertain the idea. Sam had tried to give Gabriel his space after retrieving the uneaten and now cold fries still on the dresser but it was hard for him to concentrate on his reading as his mind kept drifting back to the archangel. He had been to hell. He had been tortured beyond belief but to see him—to see Gabriel like—it broke something in him. The Gabriel he had known had been the snarky trickster that turned out to be one of heaven’s fiercest weapons. He was a warrior and a friend and if Sam was honest with himself, possibly something more. He turned the page of the warn, leather-bound book he was reading, knowing that he had barely retained half of the words on the page. Finally, Sam turned the book over so that it was open against the table and stood up. 

“Sam,” Castiel’s cautionary tone stopped Sam as he walked from the room.

“I know Cas, but I’ve got to keep trying,” Sam heard the deep sigh from behind him as he kept walking. Sam marched down the hallway, stopping just as he reached Gabriel’s   
door. He honestly didn’t know what to say or do but he’d be damned if he stopped trying. The room was dark when he opened the door and for a second he thought Gabriel may be sleeping, except for the fact that angels didn’t sleep. He found him lying still on his side as he flicked on the light, his back toward Sam. Sam stood there for a second before clearing his throat to get the angel attention, trying to rack his brain for something helpful to do or say. Gabriel didn’t move but Sam knew that he heard him. The room still had an uneasy clinical feel, despite that it was now seared with markings from floor to ceiling. The blanket he had brought in was still folded on the ground and Gabriel was on top of the sheets with the clothes Sam had brought still folded where he had left them. Sam’s eyes lingered on the stack of clothes till an idea clicked in his head. 

“Gabriel, do you think it would be better if you got out of those clothes,” Sam tried, waiting for the angel’s response. When there wasn’t one he decided to continue, “I know you’re used to kind of um, zapping things into place but If your grace isn’t working a bath and a change of clothes might help.” There was still silence. Sam knew angels didn’t shower, eat, or change clothes but it was all he knew to help. It seemed Gabriel was having a similar thought. He had never needed to bathe or had a need to feel the water running over his skin but he had never been kept in isolation in a dungeon and tortured for countless years either. To Sam’s surprise, Gabriel rolled over to face him and eventually sat up, humming in agreement. Sam’s eyebrows raised slightly as he stuttered out a reply, “Uh, ok, here,” He tucked the clothes under one arm and helped Gabriel to his feet with the other. It was a bit of a struggle to get him down the hallway. Their height difference made it hard for Sam to give Gabriel support and he knew there was no way in hell Gabe was going to let him carry him. Sam helped him sit on the toilet lid as he set the clothes down, giving them a pat before pulling a towel from the cabinet. Gabriel sat there, eyes staring forward. His legs weren’t pulled to his chest but he somehow seemed smaller than he should. He was shaking. It wasn’t violent but it was noticeable. Clothes, towel, Sams mind drifted from his mental checklist. Gabriel could hardly stand and from the look of his face, he was probably covered head to toe in various wounds. Sam weighed his options and opted to draw him a bath. The warm water sputtered from the tap before turning into a solid stream. 

“Come on, Gabe,” Sam coaxed him to stand and Gabriel pulled at the hem of his shirt. He pulled it up so that a majority of his stomach was bare, bruises and cuts in various stages of healing meeting Sam’s gaze before he dropped the fabric with a groan. On instinct, Sam reached out and helped to bring the tattered shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor. Shit, he wasn’t even able to undress. Sam sighed quietly and helped him undress the rest of the way. He eased him into the warm water, letting Gabriel take his time as he hissed when each injury met the water. Sam knew that the old Gabriel would have never let him live this down but he didn’t care, it didn’t even cross his mind till much later and even then it was accompanied with a smile. He poured some of his shampoo into his hand, his good shampoo that he tried to keep hidden from Dean, and lathered it into the angel’s hair. He massaged the soap in, hoping to best get out the years of grime that had built up. A relaxed sigh escaped Gabriel’s mouth, making the corners of Sam’s mouth turn up slightly at the first sound the angel had made that wasn’t full of terror. He spent the next twenty minutes, carefully trying to scrub the dried blood and dirt from Gabriel’s body. It wasn’t perfect but he was significantly cleaner than before. Sam noted the numerous bruises and wounds. It looked like he had been Asmodeus personal punching bag. Sam’s heart twinged again and he helped Gabriel to his feet and out of the water, wrapping him tightly in the towel.


End file.
